


Planning Ahead

by Meril



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meril/pseuds/Meril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nokoru Imonoyama always gets what he wants, even when he doesn't seem to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Ahead

Nokoru Imonoyama was always sure to get what he wanted. It was just his way. All through his years at CLAMP School, he had always been on top. Chairman of the Elementary Division Class Board. The school genius. Popular with every female on campus. Whatever he said was done. However, there was one thing he didn't know he wanted.

Suoh had always wondered why Imonoyama didn't have one special girl in his life. Young Akira Ijyuin had that little girl that he thought nobody knew about. Akira was especially clueless with picking up information from the people around him, but Imonoyama, for all his genius, could be clueless in his own way. Did he not know that it wasn't just the girls who noticed that he didn't have a special person? It wasn't just that; the majority of the girls hadn't picked up on the fact that Imonoyama treated all women equally, from the youngest kindergartener to the eldest grand lady. He thought they were all special. Of course, it depended on what your definition of special was. It wasn't affection. He didn't objectify women, and he could differentiate between them according to circumstance, but he didn't have any sort of special feeling for them. It was like he was holding out for the ultimate in women. Or could it be he was awaiting the most special of men?

The Elementary Division Class Board was planning ahead for the next year's Elementary Division Christmas party. After the previous year's planning had become sidetracked in one of the Chairman's rescue missions, Suoh had decided to get an early start. After all, he was on track to become the chairman the next year, after the current chairman moved on to the Junior High Division. As much as Imonoyama-san's enthusiasm and charisma would be missed, his immense ability to not stay on task would not be. Suoh had dreamed of the day where every plan of the board would run smoothly and none of its members would be running off on detective projects. He did harbor a suspicion in the back of his mind, however, that his close link to Nokoru Imonoyama would present difficulties in this. Not only did he realize he was destined to protect him, but he realized that the simple advancement to junior high would not prevent them from being in close contact. CLAMP Campus was large, but it still acted much like a small town. You couldn't avoid people there. Both Suoh and Akira would be running fool's errands all the time until leaving university. Suoh's destiny would take him far beyond that. He had no idea what the Ijyuin family's ties were to the Imonoyamas, but he had a feeling that Akira would find himself tied also. It wouldn't be a hardship for him, though. Akira liked feeling wanted by his sempai and by the people around him. He tried to please everyone.

"Well, should we get to work?" Suoh said. Akira was sitting next to him, looking like nothing less than an eager puppy trying to please his master.

Imonoyama was behind his desk, managing to look both distracted and bored at the same time. "You've researched all possible locations?"

"Yes, I have. My conclusion is that it would be best to have next year's Christmas party here on campus. We wouldn't have any worries about weather conditions, and most of all, it would cost us almost nothing to hold." After the previous years' extravagancies, the budget for parties was looking quite thin.

"Money's no object here! Our object is to hold the best Christmas party that the Elementary Division has ever seen!" Imonoyama was finally enthusiastic about the business at hand.

"Money is an object when it's not ours. Besides, after last year's last-minute disaster, anything will look slightly better."

"It wasn't a disaster. We helped that woman get her home back, after all, and we made her happy."

"That part wasn't the disaster. The party was the disaster. Right, Akira?"

Akira looked very indecisive. "It was a good party, Takamura-sempai. I wouldn't say it was a disaster, but it could have been better."

Suoh had to save himself. "It's true, the party was fun. The disaster came in when we had to get everything organized in the three days before Christmas. Everything cost more, and it's money the school can't afford this year."

"This party is important to the school," Imonoyama said. "This party is important to me. I can get my family to pay for it, and we'll have no budget problems and a fun party as well. Agreed?"

"But, Chairman, you won't be there for next year," Akira said. "It's for the Elementary Division."

"I'll make a guest appearance. I can't let all the girls down." Nokoru winked.

"That should take some of the pressure off of us," Suoh said. He knew the party plans would have eventually been taken over by Nokoru's need to present a good appearance to the school. The parties and all things surrounding them were part of both his personal image and his family's image, and it simply would not do to let the image lapse.

"That's true," Nokoru said. "It's just another good reason for me to come. I can't leave my kohai alone in their time of need."

Suoh suddenly felt bold. "So, it's true! You can't leave us alone. Which one of us needs to be left alone less: Akira or me?"

"Well, you, of course. Akira has his own interests. But you're destined to be with me, aren't you? I have to give you something to protect!"

"Yes. I'll be there when you need me. And it certainly looks like you need me. Who'd remember to keep you on task and on your toes?"

"You're certainly indispensable, Suoh, in both my life and with the board."

"Well, with our status taken care of, is the party location decided."

"Yes," Nokoru said, "we'll be at last having it at Tokyo Tower. It's not fair that the rest of the Division missed it last year. We'll show them the time of their lives this year. That's where I want it."

"So, you finally know what you want, hmm?" Suoh winked at him. Nokoru winked back.

Akira looked at the both of them. "I think I missed something here."

They looked back at him and said in unison, "You'll figure it out."


End file.
